Fight To Love: A Medieval Romance
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: This story is about Travis and his journey with Sir Seth in becomming a knight himself and to rescue the Lady Katherine. Will Travis find new love, or will it be killed, iterally? Tratie fic! Rated T for mild violence but it's not that bad
1. Prologue

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary **

**This is just the Prologue(so it is really short), the chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

_The newly appointed knight, Travis was his name, stole a quick kiss from the Lady Katherine, Katie to him, before turning away to look at his opponent. He was fighting for her, for his true love._

_"Wilt thou love protect me?" He asked the lady._

_"Thy love is bountiful, no? Then, yes, thy love shalt protect thee," she responded._

_The knight Travis looked at the chains that bound Katherine to the pillar. The chains that bound her from him. He vowed to himself that he would win this fight for her; for them._

_He looked back at his rival. The knight was a tall, muscular man, with many years of experience. His face, covered in scars from previous victorious battles, wore a scornful look towards Travis. Travis just looked at him the same way._

_Travis walked over to his horse and mounted him. The steed whinnied and swished his caramel mane, left to right. Even the horse looked scornful to the opponent. _

_Travis was handed his lance from his right hand man, Christian. Christian was still a squire, but just as brave and strong as any other knight. He gave the knight a small smile for encouragement. Travis nodded solemnly; a straight face he was wearing. _

_"Knights! At your ready!" A man shouted._

_Travis steered his horse toward the starting spot and braced himself for what was coming. _

_"Ready? Duel!"_

_The two knights charged at each other, lances pointed towards one another. Travis could feel the wind whipping at his hair and the heavy lance tucked underneath his right arm, weighing him down._

_And he could also feel the pain of the rival's lance cutting through his armor…_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	2. Chapter One

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

Travis, a squire at the time, had been summoned to the main palace in his kingdom, Perjato. He was rather nervous for they had neglected to tell him why he was called. Christian tagged along for moral support.

As they arrived, they were led to the throne room. When the large wooden doors opened, he slowly entered, taking in all of its beauty. There were large pillars that went all the way up, 30 feet, to the dome ceiling. They were crafted of fine white marble and were sparkling from the sunshine coming from the window areas.

Travis walked along the matching marble floor towards the two thrones in the far end of the room, Christian on his heels.

In the two thrones sat a man and a woman: King Detra and Queen Mirvana.

The two squires kneeled down on one knee, respectfully, placing their left arm over the left knee and lowering their heads.

"Stand, young squires." The King's voice echoed through the room. The two did what they were told and looked up at them.

"Squire Travis. It has come to be that one of our bravest knights, Sir Seth of Perjato, is in need of a squire. I have heard that thou art courageous. Would thee take the opportunity?"

Squire Travis showed a straight face, but was rather excited on the inside.

"I shalt taketh the offer, King Detra," he replied.

"Return here 'morrow, at the hour of ten. Then shalt you start with him on this quest."

Travis nodded and bowed once more. They were both silent as they made their way back to the squires sleeping quarters.

As soon as they got to their shared chamber, Christian broke the silence.

"So, thou wilt taketh the challenge of the quest. 'Tis quite dangerous."

"Yes, it'tis, but must be done. For to become a knight, 'tis an important step," Travis responded, "Wilt thee come with?" He asked.

Christian shook his head. "I shalt stay here. I wilt taketh your place as head squire of this quarter."

Travis sighed but nodded. He had wished he would have also been accompanied by Christian as well, but, alas, no.

So the two young squires got to work on their daily chores and, afterwards had a small dinner in the mess hall.

By then, every one of the squires had heard of Travis' audience with the king. Where ever he passed eyes followed. Blue, brown, green, hazel, grey, all colors were upon him.

As Travis packed his belongings (which consisted of a change of clothing and his sword) into a small knapsack, he thought about his decision.

Questions of the unknown swirled in his head like water down a drain, circling round-and-round.

Will they be successful? Will he…die? Will he become a knight when it is all said and done? How long will the quest take?

Those questions and more roamed his head, searching for answers. But he found none.

Sighing, defeated, Travis laid down on his small cot-of-a-bed and drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	3. Chapter Two

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span>

As he arrived at the palace the next day, carrying his knapsack on his shoulder and his sword at the waist, Travis became more nervous with each step towards the beautiful thrones in the white marble room. When he finally arrived, he kneeled down like he did the day before. He tilted his head up to look at the king for his signal so that he could stand. King Detra nodded. He stood as gracefully as possible, so as to not embarrass himself.

"Travis of Perjato. You have accepted to taketh this quest," the king announced. Travis nodded slowly.

Just then, the sound of loud footsteps could be heard. Travis turned his head only towards the sound, for it was disrespectful to turn your back on royalty, to see a well-built man. His silver armor glistened as the sun's rays bounced off. As he got closer, Travis could see the man's long black hair, barely touching his shoulders, and his oddly colored eyes. There was no mistake; his eyes were definitely a dark red color, almost maroon.

"Sir Seth of Perjato. 'Tis your newest squire. Travis of Perjato."

Only then did Travis figure out that this was the knight. Travis bowed his head in respect and Sir Seth nodded. He seemed almost bored with this. Which, he probably was. Whenever he had a squire follow him, they were never strong enough to stay alive in battle. Seth had done this many times before.

This brought the question of death once again to Travis' mind. He gulped down his nervousness and settled for a small smile.

Might as well _look_ strong and brave, right?

"Travis of Perjato, does thou haveth the strength and bravery to take upon this quest?" Sir Seth asked.

"'Tis true. I shalt taketh upon the quest with thou." Travis spoke.

Sir Seth nodded and walked around Travis, scanning his features. He scowled at the tattered bag that Travis had slung on his shoulder. He noticed each and every scratch and dent in and on Travis. The only thing he sort of liked was the sword at his side. The engravings intrigued the knight and he became curious as to what they said.

Sir Seth looked back at King Detra and nodded in approval, although it was false. King Detra turned to face Travis.

"Go, young squire. Go forth to complete this quest."

Travis bowed once again at the king and queen and followed Sir Seth out of the palace and into the land of Perjato.

As Sir Seth mounted his horse, Travis glanced around awkwardly.

"Why not mount thy horse, Squire?" Sir Seth asked.

"I-I-I didn't-I don't…" Travis tried to explain that he was not very wealthy, therefore could not afford a horse.

Sir Seth smiled evilly, like he knew that Travis would be a failure early.

Just then, Christian came and saved the day. He rode up to Travis on a beautiful stallion with caramel colored hair and its coat was grey, speckled with black spots.

Christian brought the steed to a halt and dismounted him. He held out its reigns towards Travis.

"I believe thou hath left their stallion." Christian said. Travis gave his friend a smile in thanks.

"Thank you, Christian. We must be off. I will see you in time." Travis told him. Christian nodded and then ran back into the busy streets.

Knight Seth scowled quietly as Travis mounted the horse with ease.

"Let us go forth," he growled.

So, the two set out on the difficult journey.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three:<span>

After a few hours of riding, they stopped and dismounted at the edge of the woods. They sat underneath the shade of a tree and drank from a nearby creek. As they rested, Travis aspired to ask Sir Seth about the details of the quest.

"Sir Seth? What 'tis the quest for?" He asked.

The knight was silent for a few moments. But after another minute he spoke up. "'Tis the reason for the quest, you ask?"

Travis nodded and he sighed. "I suppose thou shalt know why thou art traveling with thee. I have been requested by King Detra and Queen Mirvana to travel to the kingdom of Lukelon and return their granddaughter."

Travis nodded. It sounded like, to him, that if the task was completed it might lead him into knighthood.

A silence fell over the pair as they stared up at the stars in the beautiful night sky. After a few more moments passed, they decided to begin traveling once more. Travis asked no more questions. He mounted his steed and so did Sir Seth. They began their way out of the forest.

Travis could feel the rush of the ride: the wind whipping at his face, his hair flowing behind him, his sword banging against his leg with every swift canter the horse made.

Two more hours of riding later, they stopped for the night at a small village by the name of Arestra. They dismounted their stallions and tied their reigns to a post. Sir Seth found an old abandoned house, so that is where they stayed for the night.

The next morning, Travis awoke early. He went outside of the house to feed the horses. When he arrived, he found a little girl petting "his" horse.

"Why art thou petting my stallion?" He asked of her.

The little girl looked at him with a smile. She continued to run her fingers through the caramel colored hair of the horse.

"'Tis a beauty," she said, "His name?"

"This stallion is nameless, little serf." Travis responded.

The small girl's smile widened with the thought of naming the horse.

"How about Jake? Jake the stallion. I quite like it." She asked. Travis smiled in return.

"Then Jake it shall be." The girl giggled and was about to run away before Travis stopped her.

"And what might your name be?" He asked. She looked at the horse and then back at Travis.

"Jackie, Sir. And you?"

"Travis. And I am not a knight yet, little one." She giggled once more which made Travis smile.

Her happiness was short lived, however, and was covered up with fear. She gave a quick goodbye and ran off.

Travis stared into the direction she ran off to, with confusion.

"Do not associate with serfs, Squire," said a loud voice. Travis turned to look face-to-face with Sir Seth. The knight scowled and mounted his horse once again.

Travis sighed and mounted Jake the horse and trotted along behind Sir Seth.

They rode again for a few hours before they stopped, for they hadn't eaten since the morning before. Travis was ordered to stay and watch the horses whilst Sir Seth went to get some food.

After a while, Travis could hear shouting in the distance and what sounded like ten men running. Then he saw Sir Seth running towards him with a sack of food. Before Travis knew what was happening, Sir Seth was mounted and riding away.

Travis was about to follow behind him, but the group of men had surrounded him in a giant circle.

The largest one approached Travis, sword drawn. Quickly, Travis unsheathed his own. It gleamed in the mid-day sun and the engravings shadowed over the ground. The jewels that were around the hilt danced in the sunlight.

The other men backed up, in shock, but pulled their weapons also. Travis looked back just in time at the first man, to see him charge.

The sound of clanking metal resounded off all of the hills and trees. The man came back in for another swipe, but Travis was too quick and skilled. He disarmed the man with one quick flick of the wrist and hit him in the head with the butt of his sword. The man staggered back and fell to the hard ground, unconscious.

The other nine men charged at him, all in a circle. Travis knew the next step. He spun on his heel 360°, with his sword stretched out. All you could hear was the thump of nine heads hit the ground. Then nine larger thumps could be heard from the decapitated bodies and swords.

Travis whipped the sweat from his forehead and strapped his sword once again to his side. The first mane came-to, so Travis quickly had him in a choke hold.

"Tell all who dare challenge me, that I, a mere squire, decapitated nine men, all with one swipe. Let all know that I do not play silly games. Swear it!" Travis' voice got louder and stronger with each word he spoke.

The man choked out, "I swear it."

Travis let him go and the man fell unconscious again. He mounted Jake and cantered off into the direction of Sir Seth. He rode for miles before he came upon a clearing in the trees. He there saw Sir Seth, sitting under a tree, food spread out in front of him.

Travis approached quietly and said, "Sir Seth? I defeated all ten men. Might I quench my thirst with some water?"

The knight looked up at him, confused that he had survived, and mad that he had defeated all ten men in such a short amount of time. Also, that he would have to share his spoil from his pillage.

He beckoned Travis over and handed him a pouch of water and a small loaf of bread; only about 1/8th of what he stole.

"'Tis yours. Eat, then rest. We shalt arrive in Lukelon in 2 days time, the way we ride."

Travis nodded and sat his back against a tree, on the right of Sir Seth. He ate his bread, savoring every bite and gratefully drank from his water. He even broke off a piece of bread and fed it to his stallion.

Soon enough, the pair had fallen asleep: Sir Seth, fuller than ever and Squire Travis, having barely enough to live. But, oddly, Travis was happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	5. Chapter Four

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:<span>

After another day of traveling on trails in the forest and dirt and mud roads, they two came upon another kingdom.

It was small, but quaint. The perfect living environment, Travis decided.

"'Tis the kingdom of King Petry and Queen Casse. Agapetron." Sir Seth noted.

They rode through, greeted by smiles from passing people. Travis returned them, but Sir Seth just glared fiercely back.

Travis had heard about this kingdom. The royal couple was known to be very kind, and very in love, love at first sight between the two, was the rumor. Everyone in the kingdom was known to be kind-hearted people. In this kingdom, there were no serfs or nobles. Everyone was equal in rank besides the King and Queen.

Sir Seth despised the place. He hated how there were so many different people, much less or much more important than others, who were all equally respected. The knight loathed it.

They had been invited into the palace to stay for the night. It was too good of a request to turn down, so they accepted.

The horses stayed in the royal stables while Travis and Sir Seth stayed in one of the many spare rooms in the palace.

They enjoyed a huge feast in their honor, thanks to King Perty and Queen Casse. Sir Seth ate greedily whilst Travis ate a small amount.

King Petry noticed this and asked Travis, "Travis. Why art thou eating a plentiful amount? Art thou hungry?"

Travis just smiled at his kindness and shook his head. "I am quite, yes. But I shalt not eat much."

The king and queen just looked at him oddly. Sir Seth just shrugged it off with the thought in mind, 'more for me!'

After supper, the knight went straight to sleep. Travis decided to take a stroll around the palace. He walked through Queen Casse's garden.

That is where he saw the king and queen, sitting by the side of a small pond. Travis approached them warily, for he was not sure if to join them.

But then, Queen Casse turned her head and saw him. She smiled and beckoned him over. He couldn't refuse a queen's request, so he went. They all sat and watched the water; the small fish jumping out just to take a peek at the moonlight.

Travis could see, out of the corner out of his eye, the royal couple holding hands and smiling at each other, lovingly.

This made Travis think about love. He, himself, had never fallen in love, but he so badly wished for it to happen.

Suddenly, Queen Casse spoke. "Travis. I can see thou art sad on this quest, no?" Travis nodded slightly. The queen looked at her husband, asking her silent question. He nodded in response with a smile.

"Then, Travis, would you like to stay here. You can leave Sir Seth and stay here as a knight! What does thou sayth about thee request?"

Travis thought for a few moments before answering. "'Tis a wonderful offer, but, no. I cannot accept. I shalt finish this quest till its end."

The king and queen nodded and they all stood back up. They made their way out of the garden and back to the palace.

"But when thou quest is all said and finished, shalt thee return?" King Petry asked. Travis smiled before splitting off to his room.

But before out of earshot, Travis answered, "I shall, King Petry, Goodnight."

And with that, the three fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	6. Chapter Five

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five:<span>

The next morning, Travis and Sir Seth were off again, after another wonderful morning meal. They continued their ride, heading west.

"We shalt arrive in Lukelon this night or tomorrow early 'morn."

Travis nodded at Sir Seth's comment and continued riding.

Almost 100 miles later, Travis was very tired. Jake, his horse, was too. But Sir Seth made them continue moving, even though he was tiring himself.

As they would be arriving in Lukelon, they would need a place to stay until they found the lady. Since the royal family was not as kind as the one in Agapetron, they would have to pay for a place to stay. But, alas, the two were out of money.

Sir Seth had the "brilliant" idea to steal some, just as before with the food. Travis scolded him, saying it was wrong, but Sir Seth waved him off. Travis was forced, once again, to watch the stallions.

As Sir Seth walked away to find the nearest place with a lot of money to steal from, Travis drew his sword, just in case. He traced his fingers against the hilt, feeling all of its jewels. His fingers fell to the engraving on the actual metal that was stained with red blood from his last fight. Travis remembered the day he got this weapon.

_He had just become a squire and was assigned to help another knight of Perjato. It was Sir Castor. He was a kind hearted knight who was nice to Travis. _

_During his final battle, Sir Castor gave Travis his sword and told him: "'Tis yours now. Always use it. Remember the words of the weapon. 'Do not love to fight, fight to love.'" And then he let out his final breath._

Travis could vividly remember that day. He never told anyone of Sir Castor or that quest, not even Christian.

He was snapped out of his retrieve by Sir Seth mounting his steed once again and riding away, leaving Travis to defeat the men. Sir Seth rode off, laughing, with the thought of having all of the money to himself and not sharing with Travis, for he would never be able to defeat what was chasing him.

**So? Whatcha think? Review Please!**

**-Love**


	7. Chapter Six

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:<span>

Travis was, once again, surrounded, but by only five men this time. But they were no mere men, they were rebel knights; those who turned against their kingdom.

Once again, Travis raised his sword to block the blow the largest knight had tried to hit him with. He blocked the second one, just before it cut his leg.

But, the knight made the slightest of mistakes, and Travis saw it. The knight was to slow to block Travis' blow to his leg and fell. The other four knights stared in horror at their leader, bleeding profusely from his right calf. He gasped out an attack and they got the message.

One knight at a time approached Travis, and they all ended the same way: the one mistake, the jab at the legs, and the blood.

As Travis bested knight number four, he turned to face the last. This knight looked to be the youngest, and scared. Probably, around Travis' age. Travis felt for the boy and approached him warily, with his sword pointed down so as to show no signs of an immediate attack.

"Why art thou with these rebels? Thou art young, no? Why?"

"They forced me to follow. They bested my family and my village. They killed my love. I was forced or they would kill me too!" The knight stuttered out, feared for his life.

There it was again. Love. Travis seemed to be finding it everywhere he went.

Travis placed a hand on his shoulder and sheathed his sword. "Thou art free now. Go." He told him. The knight thanked him and ran off.

It took Travis a moment to remember Sir Seth, and mounted Jake and cantered towards the kingdom of Lukelon, which was only a few miles from there.

He was finally able to catch up with the knight about half a mile from the kingdom. Sir Seth looked at him, confused and angry that Travis, once again came back alive, barely even a dint on him. He wanted to know how he was able to defeat all five of the knights, not to mention the ten other men, but not curious enough to ask. He could, he believed, do much better than Travis, anyways.

Travis couldn't hide the small smile on his face. They were finally at Lukelon and were looking for a place to stay, while they searched for the granddaughter of King Detra and Queen Mirvana.

They ran into a fellow knight from Perjato, who let them stay with him, as long as they paid for meals. Sir Seth decided that it was the best offer they would get, so he accepted it.

After another night of rest, the knight and squire started out early, scouring the kingdom for the lady.

"Sir Seth? Who art the lady? Is she thy lover?" Travis asked.

Sir Seth smiled evilly and looked at Travis. "Not yet, Squire. Not yet."

Travis noticed that he always called him squire, never Travis, which he really didn't appreciate, bet he let it go.

Just then they heard the muffled yells of a few men. "Let me go!" shouted the woman.

Travis sprinted towards the house where he thought the sounds came from. Sir Seth followed him, recognizing the voice as the lady's. Travis came to a stop at the doorway. He looked into the oriel and saw two men, rebel knights. They were facing a woman, tied in chains to a pole. Her dress was in ruins and caked in mud and dirt; her brunette hair filled with tangles.

"Silence! Thou art out captive. Do'ith as we ask!" One knight shouted. He raised his arm and she flinched, an obvious sign she had been hit before.

Travis was filled with rage. How dare someone hurt her? Just then, Sir Seth appeared at his side. "'Tis the lady," he whispered. Travis nodded in understanding.

"I wilt best these rebel knights. You shalt unshackle the lady." Travis nodded once again.

Sir Seth drew his sword. It gleamed as the newly rising sun glanced upon it, just like his armor. It was a simple weapon, no jewels or engravings like Travis', but just as deadly if poked with.

He ran into the room, screaming death threats to the rebel knights. The two drew their swords and began to fight him.

Sir Seth began to feel weak, but he couldn't let the lady see. She was his future wife, after all.

He took the fight to the streets, allowing Travis to help the lady. Travis sneaked in and ran over to the lady. He began to cut the chains with his sword. His weapon sliced through them as if they were paper. After the arm shackles were removed, he went to work on her legs.

The lady just stared down at her brave savior. She knew that there was an even bigger threat that he would have to fight that had her captured.

Travis was able to remove all of the chains. He held out his hand and steadied her as she stood to her feet. Her knees buckled underneath her for she had lost the feeling in her legs. Travis held her steady as she regained her balance and let go slowly as she fully gained it back.

"Who art thou?" She asked.

Travis was surprised by the stern yet gentle tone of voice she spoke with.

"Travis of Perjato, lady. Sir Seth of Perjato is fighting your captors." The lady shook her head left to right slowly and sadly. "And you, young maiden?"

"I am the granddaughter of King Detra and Queen Mirvana, Lady Katherine."

Travis looked into her eyes, bluer than the sky on a cloudless day, and instantly knew. He could feel the heat radiating off the hilt of his sword. He glanced slightly down at the engraving; the words were glowing a faint gold light. There would only be one reason for this reaction.

Travis was in love.

"Thou art brave, Travis of Perjato. But thy fight is not finished." Travis looked at her, confused. How was it not over?

"The lady is right. Thou must defeat me first."

Travis looked towards the voice. There stood a knight, tall in stature. He was well built and looked rather experienced. He had many kinks in his battle armor, which he wore, which is what told Travis this.

Travis just raised his sword. "Then we shalt fight," he simply said.

That is when the knight charged.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven:<span>

Lady Katherine watched in horror as her savior, Travis he called himself, fought for his life. He was good, but not as trained as a knight should be.

He stepped and slashed with grace, but that only made dents. The knight sneared, "Thou shat never defeat Sir Kane of Lukelon!"

Travis just yelled back, "Then I shalt kill. I bested nine men and four knights and left two others to die on their own. And, so shalt you."

The determination in Travis' voice did three things:

Boosted Travis' spirits and made him more determined,Made Sir Kane furious.

and 3. had Lady Katherine falling in love with the man.

Travis kept fighting, waiting for Sir Kane to make a mistake, but he fought back just as hard.

The two fought for another ten minutes, slashing and sidestepping away. That was, before Travis decided to take a risk, one that might just cost him his life.

He, on purpose, made a mistake.

He faked left, but went right, but Sir Kane knew what he was doing and deflected the blow. He smiled triumphantly, for he thought that he had won. That's when Travis made his move.

He tripped Sir Kane and kicked his sword aside. Travis held his towards his throat. They were both breathing heavily, and Sir Kane had fear in his eyes.

"I hath bested the. Now thou shalt die."

And with one stab to the heart, the knight was dead.

Sir Seth had just finished stabbing his opponents and left them to die. He ran back into the house, hoping for it to look like he was a hero.

But when he arrived he saw Lady Katherine sitting in the corner in shock, a dead knight, and Travis holding a bloody sword with a triumphant look on his face.

Sir Seth was shocked, himself. That knight must have been two times or more strong and large than Travis, yet he was the one with a stopped heart.

"I hath bested Sir Kane of Lukelon. And now, Lady Katherine, thou art free," Travis said. He tore a piece of cloth off the dead knight's armor and whipped his sword clean of blood. When he finished, he tossed it to the side and sheathed the sword. He walked over to Lady Katherine and offered his hand once again, for she had fallen back to the floor, due to the shock and intensity of the fight.

She looked at his outstretched arm for a few seconds before she took it and he helped her stand. Sir Seth walked over to them and looked at Travis.

"Excellent work. Thou art brave and strong. Wilt thou become a knight by my hand?" Sir Seth was not sure why he was being so kind, probably out of respect.

Lady Katherine looked at Travis, her eyes wide. "Thou were not a knight before?" She asked.

Travis nodded his head at her and then kneeled down, placing one arm over his lifted knee. He lowered his head and spoke, "I accept."

And, thus, Squire Travis became: Sir Travis of Perjato, savior of Lady Katherine.

After taking care of Sir Kane's body, the three of them rested for the rest of the day and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight:<span>

As the sun rolled around the next day, the three got up and made their way back to Perjato. Sir Seth was back to his old self: selfish, rude, and rather full of himself. He insisted that Lady Katherine ride with him back to Perjato, rather than with Travis, much to her dislike. Travis was not fond of the idea either, but he stayed quiet and didn't complain.

The next few days were focused on arriving back to Perjato. They did not run into any rebel knights and, thankfully, Sir Seth did not steal anything, for he thought it would displease the lady.

Sir Seth had it in his mind that Katherine would be his when they arrived back. But she thought different. She was madly in love with Travis, and he with her. The two were inseparable. They would always talk during breaks in rides about their lives.

Three days later, they arrived back at the kingdom of Perjato. Lady Katherine was so excited to finally be home. Travis was happy, for he would see Christian again. Sir Seth had no feelings of kindness towards his kingdom.

The king had invited them back to the palace. The royal couple engulfed Lady Katherine in a hug as they smiled down at her, happy to have their grandchild back.

Travis invited Christian to the palace for the celebratory dinner. When he arrived, Travis confronted him about Jake the horse.

"'Tis yours now. Us squires bonded together and purchased him for thee." Christian replied, smiling. He continued, "So, thou art a knight now?"

Travis was about to answer, but then Lady Katherine passed by. She noticed the two of them, gave a small wave, and walked away smiling. Only she was aware of the faint shade of pink rising upon her cheeks.

Travis stared in her direction, even after she disappeared around the corner. He was entranced by her azure eyes. And her long, flowing, brunette hair was now tied up into a tight bun, with only small wisps of hair falling out to cares her face in small curls. Beautiful.

Christian watched the knight as he stared where the woman had passed. He cleared his throat and Travis snapped out of his state of adoration.

"Who is she? Is she thy love?" Christian asked, intrigued.

Christian, unlike Travis, had fallen in love many years ago. He and a serf girl, her name being Renae, were in love. She was the reason he stayed a squire, so he could take up jobs with knights, not for knighthood as payment, but money for his wedding.

Travis' face became flushed at his questions but nodded slightly.

"'Tis Lady Katherine, granddaughter of the king and queen."

Christian looked at him intently, waiting for the second answer. Travis saw this and sighed.

"I feel love for her, yes. But she shalt never be milady." Travis' eyes fell to the cobblestone ground and kicked a pebble over to his left. Christian looked at him confused.

"And why ever not?" He inquired.

"Sir Seth." Travis mumbled. Thankfully, Christian got the message and built up an immediate animosity towards the older knight.

Christian did not know what to say, so he patted the former squire's shoulder and left him to think.

Travis sighed again and glanced at the former spot where Katherine once stood. He looked towards the palace garden and decided to take a stroll.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine:<span>

Katherine had been touching up a small bed of bleeding roses when she heard the footsteps of someone. She stood instantly, brushing off her dress of any dirt or petals and straightened it out. She turned around, expecting it to be a palace guard, but was instead greeted with a pair of the most beautiful hazel eyes.

Travis smiled at the lady as he emerged from the bushes. She smiled back and sat on the edge of a bench next to the flower bed she was previously working on. She motioned for him to join her, so he sat on her right.

The pair sat in silence for a small amount of time. They observed all of the different flowers in the garden. Lady Katherine was very aware of his hand mere inches from her own; Travis was rather aware that their heads were a mere foot away from each other.

He could not take the silence any longer, so he turned his head to face her, so as to speak, only to find her face right in front of his. Now they were a mere three and a half inches away. Katherine could feel his warm breath on her face, causing her cheeks to become warm, also.

And before the moment was broken, Travis placed his coarse palms on the lady's cheeks. He took one quick glance at her pink lips, then one at her sky blue eyes before closing his own hazel ones and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lady Katherine felt as if she were floating on air. She placed one hand on his right cheek and the other on his shoulder, as she tilted her head up to respond.

They broke apart, taking air into their lungs and smiling at one another.

"''Twas quite a moment," Katherine thought aloud. Travis nodded, still smiling.

"Lady Katherine, if it 'twas not obvious enough, I hath fallen for you. Hath thou fallen to?"

The lady looked up and smiled at him. "I have," she said, barely above a whisper. Travis' smile widened as did hers. Travis stood from the cold stone bench and held out his arm for his lady to take. She gladly took it and they walked out of the garden together.

"Sir Travis of Perjato, ho-"

"Please, Lady Katherine, call me Travis. 'Tis too long to say." Travis cut her off. Lady Katherine smiled at him and responded.

"Then thou shalt not call me Lady Katherine. 'Tis too regal. Address me as Katie, but never Katherine. Like you, 'tis too long."

Travis smiled at that. Lady Katie. Lady Katie. Lady Katie. The name circled around in his mind.

The sky had noticeably darkened and the crescent moon shone brightly whilst tin stars gleamed and danced around. They came to the conclusion that they would have to tell everyone in the morning of their love, since it was late.

"Goodnight, my Lady Katie."

"Sleep well, my Travis."

And the two went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten:<span>

The next morning, everyone had a grand breakfast at the palace before saying their goodbyes and departing. Travis and Katie had decided to tell everyone of their relationship after the meal. They had expected it to be congratulations all around.

But of course that didn't happen.

Christian was really happy for his friend. Queen Mirvana commented on how Katherine was growing up so fast. King Detra gave a small smile and stated that he approved of Travis for his granddaughter.

Sir Seth, however, had the opposite reaction. But he kept it hidden. After Christian, the king, and queen had all left, Sir Seth unleashed his rage.

"HOW DARE THOU LOVE HER! I TOLD THOU THAT SHE SHALT BE MINE! HOW DARE YOU DOUBLE CROSS ME!"

Lady Katherine stood in shock. She never even had the slightest bit of friendliness towards Sir Seth, let alone love, and she never intended on loving him. And here he was, saying that he would basically kill Travis just to have her!

Travis, on the other hand, was fuming and furious. He was able to keep his voiced low, by some miracle, but the venom in his voice was eminent. He shoved Katie behind him, in case Sir Seth got very angry and decided to attack them.

"Thou say I hath double crossed thee, but I have not! You have, Sir Seth! Thou had left me to fend for myself or die by the hand of ten men, five rebel knights, and Sir Kane! All whilst you were off riding without a care in the world! And now thou wish to steal my love away from me? I shalt not taketh this injustice any longer!"

"Then we shalt duel. Fight 'till the final breath for Lady Katherine." Sir Seth shouted.

Travis looked at Katie and whispered to her, "'Tis be my only chance to truly have you. I must fight."

Katie nodded her head. She could feel the salty tears burning the edges of her eyes, so she let them silently flow down her rosy cheeks.

"Tomorrow, at the time of noon, shalt the duel be." Travis said with no emotion in his voice. Sir Seth nodded and walked away from the lovers.

Travis looked at Katie and wiped her tear stained face, only to have it replaced by new tears. He kissed each cheek, then the tip of her nose, then finally her lips.

He backed away slowly, never wanting to leave. But as he exited the palace walls, he ran to Christian to prepare for the fight.

_"Fight to love."_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven:<span>

Travis stole one last kiss from the lips of Katie before looking away and at Sir Seth. He was going to win this fight for her, for them, so they could be together.

"Wilt thou love protect me?" He asked her.

"Thy love is bountiful, no? Then thy love shalt protect thee," she responded.

Travis glanced at the chains that held Katie from escaping. And then did he vow truly to himself that he would win this for them.

He then looked at Sir Seth again. He stood by his horse, tapping his foot impatiently. He just wanted to get this fight over with so he could have Katherine to himself. This made Travis even angrier at him.

Travis walked over to Jake and mounted him with the same grace and ease as always. Jake swished his caramel mane back and forth, signaling to Travis he was ready.

Travis was handed the heavy lance from Christian who gave him an encouraging smile. Travis nodded in response, but he wore a straight face showing no emotion except for hate.

"Knights! At your ready!"

Travis braced himself for the collision that was inevitable to happen.

"Ready? Joust!"

The knights charged at each other, sneering at the other. They pointed their weapons at one another and waited for the pain to come.

Travis felt it first: The sharp point of his lance cutting his armor on his left shoulder. It was enough pain to throw him off of his horse and reach for his sword.

Sir Seth had not been injured by the lance itself, but was thrown off, as well.

They had both drawn their swords now and faced each other. Sir Seth charged first, and swiped at Travis' leg. Travis knew the move too well, and blocked it easily.

They went back and forth for a few minutes, throwing swipes and jabs at each other, but they were all blocked.

Travis began to tire. He was losing energy fast and needed something to energize him.

Then he looked over at Katie. She looked back at him with pleading blue eyes that would have made any sane person cry because of how desperate she looked. Seeing her sadness made him angry.

He hated Sir Seth for being selfish and wanting Katie all to himself. He loved Katie, and she loved him. And nothing was going to come in between that. Absolutely nothing.

_"Fight to love."_

Travis felt that warm glow from the hilt of his sword once again and looked at it. The entire sword was glowing a golden light. The engravings were glowing the brightest, making Sir Seth momentarily blind.

That is when Travis struck.

He used Sir Seth's momentary blindness to disarm him. Sir Seth was confused at how that had happened, but had not much time for thought, because soon he was falling to the ground, a gash in his side.

Katie's love truly did protect Travis. It had given him the strength to pull powers from within him, that he didn't even know he had.

And as Sir Seth lay in a pool of his own blood, he saw how much Katherine meant to Travis. He had truly fought for his love. He died a happy man, knowing that he had not come in between the two lovers. He was glad he had died.

After the final blow, Travis ran back over to Katie and began to cut her restraints. Once that was done he embraced her in a warm hug. She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder.

She had thought, at one moment during the fight that he was going to die. Then she would have been stuck with Sir Seth all her life and… she didn't even want to think about her almost terrible life. She clung on to Travis, as if it was her life line. He was her life line.

They broke the embrace and connected eyes. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss, symbolizing every last drop of their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


	13. Epilogue

**Ok Here is my new story! I wrote it as an English assignment so it will be only a few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes i did base some names on PJATO but this disclaimer is really not necessary**

**The chapters are a bit short but they will all be up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue:<span>

After the duel, Travis and Katie met up with Christian and his love, Renae. Travis told them of his idea, and they instantly agreed.

After consent from King Detra and Queen Mirvana, they left the kingdom of Perjato, never to return.

They rode for two days before coming upon, once more, a kingdom by the name of Agepetron. King Petry and Queen Casse invited them in with open arms. The four of them began to tell their stories, even the final battle between Sir Seth and Travis. They also discussed their main idea for coming and the royal couple couldn't help but say yes.

So, there was a wedding planned, a double wedding, actually. And on one day, during the summer, on the beach of Agepetron, the four were wed to their lover.

Both couples stayed at the palace, because they were both families of knights. Travis had deemed Christian a knight after the wedding, and both knights couldn't be happier.

Travis never forgot the day of the fight. He would always remember how the sword glowed from the power of love. He would give the sword to his own son, one day, in hopes of him finding a love of his own.

And every night, before he fell asleep, Sir Castor's words rang in his head.

_"Do not love to fight, fight to love."_

And Travis knew that he had.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Review Please!<strong>

**-Love**


End file.
